Trip to the beach
by TheBobCatJournalist
Summary: We play too many games to fic write ...   I got Crack. It's all explained at the top. Also contains yaoi, so if you don't like that and stuff ... don't read it.


LOCATION : Beach  
>GENRE : Crack<br>WORD : Ancient  
>PAIRING : Syao x Ryou.<p>

Plan: The whole tsubasa outo crew go for a trip to the beach, and then ryou and syaoran find themselves in a secluded corner and they find all kinds of wonderful ANCIENT shit. seewhatididthuurrr.?

**So we did the M*A*S*H thing but for fics ... i got the above :L FUN :B. Let's see how this goes. In this, they're not searching for feathers or any of that shit ... they iz just normul peeps. KEN WHIT AH MEAN? nddat. Also, Syaoran is just a typical American student ( or so what I've seen on films, with me being British and stuff) and he's not in love with Sakura, 'cause it's my fic and I can do what I want ^^, he's secretly in love with he's best buddie, and a lot of this will be out of character so SORREEH C: and well ... Sakura's in a coma. :) [i can't be funked with her so she's sleeping, not that that's ooc or anything, she's always sleeping :3]**

**Cracky beach time. **

"Wake up Syaoran - kun, pyuuu ~~" Mokona was being his usual hyperactive self and showed it by pouncing on my sleeping body to awaken me from my slumber, which I did eventually respond to... eventually. Which is more than I can say for Sakura-hime, a bomb could explode and we'd get no response from her ... sometimes I wonder if she'll ever wake up. That coma. "SYAO-KUN ~~!"

"Yes, Moko-chan?" I said smiling at the little .. Mokona.

"Everyone's up waiting for you, you've slept in. We're all waiting to go out!" With that, Mokona ran away out of sight. What'd he mean by that? We never go out .. unless you count that one time Fai-san wanted to ride the famous pink centar, the man who was half horse, half human. But some scrawny teen that called himself 'Watanuki' beat us to it. Fai-okaa-san was so disappointed but, Kuro-otou-san said they'd go back some other time and he could have a go then ... we never did. Kurogane's like that, you see, he'll say anything to shut Fai-san up -as he puts it- but they do love each other, which is why I can't understand it, if he loves him wouldn't he want him to talk all day and tell him what he's thinking ... although, he does ramble on about a lot of nonscene ... that's Fai alright! We love him like that, that's the way he is and how he'll always be!

Sakura-hime's a new friend of mine, you see she was home schooled in Africa for the first 17 years of her life, and then moved here because her dad got a better job or something ... she was friends with "The Art Freaks" at first, but then -after some huuge persuiation from Tomoyo (the art freak) to spy on them all- she got friendly with "The Spastics" also known as;  
>Oruha Clover, her father invented the pop tart stroodle, she knows everything about everyone ... that's why her hair is so big, IT'S FULL OF SECRETS.<br>Lucy Heartfilia, she is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet, I know it sounds mean right? The thing is, I sat next to her in English last year, and one time - she asked me how to spell orange.  
>And then there's the queen bee ... Ruby Moon. She may look like your typical back-stabbing, slut-faced, hoe-bag ... but in reality, she's SO much more.<p>

Sakura sat behind me in Math, I did think she was pretty cute, and I was thinking about asking her out, but then she started doing some weird African voodoo stuff on me to make me like her ... What's up with that? Then she was running for spring fling queen and Ruby-san and her got fighting and stuff, and they both got ran over by a bus ... now she's in a coma and Ruby, well ... she died

her hair red out of embarrasement, and then was elected spring fling queen, so I guess she won that argument...

I'll never understand women.

Anyway, I began to get dressed, with the clothes that Fai-okaa-san had already left out for me. I wonder where we'd be going...?

I made my way into the living room and there sat Kurogane, who was shoveling "shit-loads" of sushi into his gub, I mean seriously, I've never seen a man consume so much fish in my life .. and I'm from Japan. Fai - his husband and my "mother" - watched him in complete disgust, he's not exactly fond of fish. Then Mokona, whom was like our pet, who could talk, but I'm not supposed to tell people that because Fai-okaa-san says that people will want to take him to labs and experiment on him to find out which chemical reactions cause him to be able to speak. So, keep that to yourselves. Also, there was someone else here who wasn't usually in our home...

"Ryouou!~" I said shouting in joy towards my classmate and best friend since, like, FOREVER. "What are you doin' here, man?" He stood to his feet and walked towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, little-doggie, you're dads invited me round 'cause we're goin' on a little trip to the beach for the day, since it's nice weather and stuff." Something about the way he said that made me suddenly excited for the day ahead - but he did use the dreaded nick-name that was NEVER to be used... ass.

"Hey! Ryou - I told you not to call me that, you know I hate -" before I could even say the last word of my sentance, Ryou had his forehead pressed firmly against mine, his shiney deep brown coloured eyes staring intently into mine, watching my reaction to this new closeness -which was anything but calm- he then brought his hand round to the back of my head and pressed it too firmly around the back of my head, I felt my face burn more and more, waiting for something to happen ...

Then he finally said, "Too late ...little-doggie." smirking and then laughing, he turned around, facing kurogane and fai and then returning to his original chair. Still a little hot from there, I followed him and took the seat on his left. Why was I acting like that, that was really bizarre. I had a funny feeling in my chest when he got so close ... We've been friends for years, and I've never felt THAT before ... maybe i'm just not woken up properly or something, once we get to the beach it'll be fine. Yup. It'll be fine.

"I've pack aaaaall of the bags Kuro-pii ~~~~ . Don't you worry your cute little derriére about it, Mama-Fai has taken care of everything, and we're all going to have a woooonderful day out ~~~" His happy expression, made me happy too. It was always always nice to see Fai-okaa-san happy.

"I don't give a fuck." Kuro-otou-san was always very blunt.

"Kuro-chan, don't be a bad-mouthed-ninja-wan ~~! .. There's children in our company!" Kurogane simply sighed and picked up a magazine titled "ninja-SKILLZ-bro" and never said anything else.

"Children?" Ryou said "Fai-san, we're both 18!"

"And, still so much to learn and see ~~~3"

:._.:*''' '''*:._.:*''' '''*:._.:*''' '''*:._.:*''' ''*:._.:*''' '''*:._.:*''''*:.


End file.
